An information filtering system is a system that remove redundant or unwanted information from a data stream. Recommender, or recommendation systems are a subclass of information filter systems that analyze user data in order to predict user preferences. For example, recommender systems may be used to suggest media to subscribers of a streaming movie and television service. Additionally, recommender systems may be used to suggest social media accounts a user may wish to follow on a social media platform based on the user's social media profile.